A conventional electronic mirror device displays an image, which is captured by a camera mounted to a vehicle, on a display device installed on an installation position of a rear-view mirror in the interior of the vehicle. The display device includes a body case having an opening on the side of a driver seat, and a display attached to the body case. The display includes a half mirror provided such that a display surface thereof is directed to the side of the driver seat, and an image display unit provided to the half mirror on the side opposite to the side of the driver seat (for example, see Patent Literature 1 as a prior art similar to this configuration).